


Cats on Date

by fanfic_for_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cats, Church and Chairman Meow, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_for_malec/pseuds/fanfic_for_malec
Summary: Izzy leaves Church with Alec to take him on a play date with a cat named Snowbell. Alec isn’t much of a cat person but it's Valentine’s Day and he’s alone. Izzy has a date with Simon. So Alec has to take the responsibility to make sure Church makes it to his date.Magnus also is home alone on Valentine’s Day waiting for his cat's date to arrive.What will happen when Alec and Magnus will meet?What will happen when the cats will meet?Will they have a better Valentine’s Day?





	Cats on Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it for Valentine's day 2018. 
> 
> The original story that was posted on Instagram is a bit different as I made some changes before posting it here. So this is kind of updated version but storyline is just the same.

“Magnus Bane… Open up… please…”

A very tired Magnus was sleeping on the couch after spending the whole afternoon with his cat Chairman Meow.

Chairman and Magnus were going through this new app Magnus found. It was exciting and really weird. It was an app for cats and dogs to find friends around them, you know, for play date or sleep over or a ‘real’ date. Magnus really had to appreciate the idea that there’s someone in this world who thought of this unique idea. It’s sort of like Tinder. You can press like or ignore. Magnus found it really cute. Owners can chat with each other and fix timings through the app as well. So he registered both of his cats, Snowbell and Chairman Meow.

He’s been trying to find a match for Chairman for two weeks now, but Chairman is really picky. Snowbell’s got a date tonight. Magnus didn’t know when he fell asleep with Chairman lounging on his stomach. He woke up with loud banging on his door, scaring Chairman.

“Aaaahhhhh… Nooooo… ahhhhh… oh fuck… shit… no… stop it… owww… ouch, ouch, ouch… stop it… you stupid little… owww… not my face… you stupid bastard… auck…” and a loud crash.

Magnus hastily sat up and looked at the front door scared. Chairman paid the least bit of attention. If he could talk, Magnus was sure he’d say something like, “Don’t gimme that look. I’m sure it’s your doing, boy.” Then yawn and go to sleep. Chairman literally walked away to his room leaving a really scared Magnus looking after him. Magnus only looked away when he heard another pound on the door.

“Please… please open up… aaaahhhhh…”

 

With fearful steps Magnus walked to the door and stared at it. He heard some shuffling… no… struggling behind it. He decided to pick up the baseball bat he keeps beside the door for emergency, some situation like this. He looked at the bat in his hand and muttered, “Well, this will be the first time you’ll be put in some use. So please be careful, Bat… Don’t hit an innocent.” He looked upward once before placing his hand on the doorknob. He jumped back at another really loud pound at the door. “Open up you jer… noooooo… auckk…”

Magnus turned the knob hurriedly and opened the door only to be attacked in face. He was really not ready for the attack but somehow he managed to raise his bat up and duck just before a grey streak jumped over his head and disappeared inside the loft.

“What the fuck?”

He never got the chance to look behind him and see who… umm… what entered his loft before he heard the loud thud. He opened his eyes slowly, still crouching on the floor, bat over his head and saw a body slid down his door.

“Oh my God…” He dropped the bat with a bang and crawled to the man who apparently just fainted. He looked out to see if there was anyone who could help him or something. But the hallway was empty just like always. He thought to call 911 and report it. But then he actually saw the face of the man who sat beside his door, unconscious.

Ahh... well… knowing that Magnus is sucker for pretty faces, this one could be called different. It was more than a pretty face. It’s pretty boy. He was really very handsome pretty boy with dark mess as hair and pale white skin. But Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off of the long legs clad in black tight jeans and hunting boots that stretched awkwardly before that man… means, the man’s own legs.

Magnus had an idea that he’s gone for this pretty boy just when his heart started to beat a bit loudly as he checked out the boy. _Yeah, jumbled thoughts… It’s okay Magnus. It’s just Valentine’s Day jitters… Ignore them… just ignore_ , he patted his heart, urging it to slow down a bit.

He finally managed to hook his hands under the arms of the boy and half-dragged and half-carried him inside. With a bit of difficulty he pulled the boy on the couch and saw him sleeping. Unconsciously he tilted his head to the side and parted his lips mimicking the sleeping boy’s parted lips.

 

_Right… wrong thoughts…_ Magnus snapped back suddenly when Snowbell came scampering out of her room. “Not now Snow. I have to wake up this pretty boy first.” He totally forgot about Snow’s date and the grey intruder.

He got some water in a glass and knelt in front of the couch. He took some water and sprayed on the pretty boy’s face. Then he stroked his cheeks with wet hands and waited for him to wake up. The boy groaned slowly and twitched, blinking his eyes to open.

“Ugh… where am I? What happened?” the boy got up and sat on the couch. Magnus momentarily got lost in brightness of those clear hazel eyes of the boy. Caught in the moment he kept staring until the pretty boy coughed and snapped fingers under his nose, “Excuse me mister? Hey…”

“Umm… sorry… you uh… you fainted.” Magnus needed some time to get his head back in track. The hazel eyes are really striking.

“Of course I did.” The boy groaned, looking down at himself and the couch. “The cat is pure devil.”

“Cat? What cat?” Magnus murmured unblinking, still staring.

The boy looked up suddenly. “What? Wait… where’s Church?”

“Church?” Magnus raised an eyebrow as he watched colors heating up the boy’s cheek in rosy pink tint. He gulped once.

“The grey fur ball of menace… the cat-ification of pure Evil… the 4 legged small, domestic but the most dangerous family member of tigers… the ungrateful, all tooth and nail creature that gives me allergy… the one horrific creature scientifically known as Felis catus.” The boy air quoted with his fingers as he said the scientific name. He was definitely scared, if not emotionally scarred by this cat named Church.

 

That’s when Magnus remembered that Snowbell has a date with a grey cat named Church. His mistress, some Isabelle Lightwood was supposed to bring him here.

“Wow… you really hate cats.”

“No… I just hate Church. Cause he hates me.”

The boy hasn’t looked at Magnus much. He was busy looking around for Church, Magnus thought, because he still looked scared. Magnus went to the kitchen cupboard and found a box. He went back with the box and sat beside the boy on the couch.

“What are you doing?” asked the boy as Magnus took a cotton ball and wet it with some lotion.

“You need antiseptics. Your “grey fur ball of menace” scratched you pretty bad.” Magnus lowly raised his hand to the boy’s face, paused to have confirmation to touch.

“Of course he did. My face is his favorite place to flaunt his nails.” The boy rolled his pretty eyes. Magnus noticed a few scratches on pale hands and forearms too, slowly drawing blood and getting redder.

“He’s a cat. He doesn’t understand.” Magnus tried to reason.

“Yeah… Bad that he isn’t mine. I would’ve trained him properly otherwise.” The boy mumbled and Magnus chuckled.

“Of course he isn’t yours. You know nothing about cats, do you?” Magnus started to wash the scratches on the back of the boy’s palms.

“No… what makes you say that?” the boy frowned softly.

“Cause cats are free spirited animal. You can’t just train them for something.”

“That’s why dogs are better. They are more civil.”

Magnus couldn’t stop his laugh anymore. “Why didn’t I think of that?” he mused to himself, “You’re definitely a dog person.”

 

The boy shook his head. Trying to change the topic he asked, “So you’re the owner of Snowbell?”

“Yes.”

“So where’s Church by the way?”

“I don’t know…” Magnus frowned, realizing that he really doesn’t know. “I haven’t seen him since…”

“Since… What?”

“Since he jumped over my head and disappeared inside.”

“Disappeared?” the boy’s eyes went slightly wide in panic.

“Don’t worry. He’s in here somewhere. I have two cats. I don’t leave door and windows open easily.”

“Good for you.” The boy looked around, “So uh… shall we try to find out that spawn on evil?”

Magnus laughed, “Oh my God… you’re terrible.” He rolled his eyes before continuing, “Let me clean your cuts first. Then we’ll find the lovely grey fur ball of yours.” He cooed much to the amusement.

“He… Is… Not… Mine.” The cute boy growled softly, biting out each word.

“Yeah, yeah… I get it.” Magnus dabbed the wet cotton on a scratch under the boy’s left eye, pressing a little too strong than he intended to. The boy flinched a bit.

“Ooh… sorry, sorry.” Magnus murmured and tried to distract the boy from pain, “What’s your name?”

“Na… humm it’s okay… umm… I’m Alec. Alexander Lightwood.”

“Magnus Bane. Pleasure to meet you.” Magnus smiled while treating another scratch at the jaw. Mentally he was thanking Church for scratching the pretty boy’s face so much because he got to touch him, even though with a wet cotton pad.

“Pleased to meet you too,” the boy replied quickly.

“I thought some lady was supposed to drop Church here.” Magnus mumbled while putting on some cream on the cuts.

“Yeah… his owner… Isabelle is my sister. She’s got a date tonight. So she asked me to take him here.”

“She doesn’t know Church hates you?” Magnus stole a glance at the boy… Alec and saw those hazel eyes fixed on him.

“She likes to torture me once in a while. I was free. I couldn’t say no.” Alec shrugged noncommittally.

“Or she had some ultimate plan.” Magnus mumbled under his breath.

“Come again?”

“Nah… Nothing… ehh, do you want som…”

“Aaa aaa aa Aaacchhhoooo…”

Magnus leaned back scrunching his nose.

“Bless ya. Do you want some medicine for the allergy? Your nose is getting redder.”

Alec looked really adorable with red nose.

“If you have something… Please.”

“Okay, lemme see what I have.”

Magnus got up and walked toward his kitchen. But he never reached there. “Oh my God!!!”

 

Alec heard Magnus’s shriek and soon he was up on his feet and racing through the drawing room. He skidded into a stop just beside Magnus, avoiding a collision. “Oh my God!!!”

They both were staring at the same scene. While Alec’s face got red like a tomato in anger, Magnus’s became just the same, only trying to hold back his laughter.

“What the fuck, Church?” Alec took a step toward Church but Magnus held him back. Alec was walking angry. So Magnus really had to use his full force to stop him. They didn’t notice when Magnus ended up pressing his body against Alec to block him chest to chest as Alec stretched his hand above Magnus’s shoulder still trying to get to Church.

“What the hell… dude… let me go... Church… Stop licking Snowbell… Fucking stop it… CHURCH!!!”

“Just let them be…” Magnus dragged Alec away as he stared at him annoyed. “At least let them have a better Valentine’s day than us.”

Magnus didn’t know why but he blushed too seeing Alec blushing.

“And by the way… that’s not Snowbell…” Magnus tried to distract Alec who was still jostling him to get to Church.

“What?” Alec stopped abruptly looking confused, “But Church…”

“Church is licking Chairman Meow, my other cat.” Magnus looked away.

“Chairman Meow? As in a boy…” Alec’s eyebrows were about to escape his face. They were so high up already. Magnus chuckled at that.

“Yes.” They both looked at the third white cat which lurked around the kitchen sniffing here and there and finally came to stand beside Alec.

“That’s Snowbell then.” Alec looked down as Snowbell started rubbing her head on his leg.

“She likes you.” Magnus frowned, “That’s a first.”

“Why?” Magnus saw Alec crouching down and patting her head.

“She doesn’t like men unless they are cats. I could never bring my dates home for her. She behaves like Church behaves with you with them… all tooth and nail.” Magnus cocked his head still looking down at purring Snowbell in Alec’s arms.

“Your “dates”? You are gay? Just like your cat huh!” Alec was giggling at Magnus who just narrowed his eyes not being sure why his heart was beating fast again. But surely the sound of Alec’s giggle was doing things to him… in wrong places.

“Say for yourself man. You’re too… just like your cat… if not a closeted one.” Magnus finally managed to smirk and Alec cocked his head narrowing his eyes. Magnus gulped.

 

“First…” Alec uttered his words as slowly as possible. He was standing way close to Magnus, almost breathing down on him, “Church is not my cat. I’m not responsible for his choice of mate.” Magnus barely was able to look at Alec, whose hazel eyes seemed hooded for some reason. “And second, I’m not closeted.”

Alec brought his head way closer than required. He secretly liked to see Magnus squirming under his gaze. Magnus’s molten chocolate eyes were too beautiful to not gaze into. “And third… how do you know?” by now Alec was almost whispering.

“Know what?” Magnus breathed. The proximity was taking his breath away as Alec’s Old Spice cologne hit him repeatedly. He was getting heady and foggy.

“That I am gay.”

Magnus dared to look in those hazel eyes. And he swooned… internally. _Damn this pretty boy is way too sexy._ Something was screaming those words in his head.

“Your eyes… they’re hooded…” Magnus stretched up, a bit even closer to Alec.

“Your cheeks… flushed red…” Their heads were like inches apart and the tension thick like a velvet cloak around them.

“You’ve been trying to not check me out… since you woke up… but failing miserably…” Magnus didn’t know what possessed him to utter those words so blatantly.  

“You’ve been licking your lips… whenever you look at me… in the eye…” But inside he wasn’t feeling brave at all. His legs were about to give under him as he held on to his last bit of composure and kept staring at Alec.

“Well… you know what?” Alec tilted his head again and Magnus got an up close glimpse at Alec’s long stretched pale neck.

They didn’t notice when Snowbell jumped out of Alec’s hold or when Church and Chairman stopped licking each other and sat at the window ledge together, sharing Chairman’s favorite fish Friskies which he never even shared with Snowbell. This evening just kept on getting better and better.

“What?” Magnus was still breathy.

“You’re wrong.”

“About what?”

“I’m really not closeted.”

“Why were you free tonight then?”

“’Cause I’m single.”

“Hmm… so you are gay?”

“Yes.”

 

They just couldn’t get past the inches that were left between their bodies. Their head were moving around each other in a really sexy rhythm, lips parted, eyes hooded and tongues darting over lips, teasing, smelling and breathing in each other. Their hands were close to their bodies but tingling with the sensation, both feeling the current that was just present there, waiting for them to just let go. Alec made the first move by holding Magnus steady by his upper arms.

“Magnus… Stop…” Alec breathed as if he’s just run a mile or so, “What’s happening?” he closed his eyes.

“You don’t want this?” Magnus could feel the connection being broken. He held Alec’s wrists for support. The disappointment was clear in his eyes and voice.

“Yes… fuck yes… I do… but…” Alec shook his head, confused in himself.

“But what?” Magnus urged and Alec looked at those chocolate eyes again. He could feel drowning in them again. “There’s no ‘but’, Alexander. You want it. I want it. Isn’t that enough?”

“You’re single?” Alec breathed. He could feel twitches in down somewhere.

“Oh my God…” Magnus rolled his eyes and wailed unbelieving that this was what bothered Alec, “Why do you think I’m home alone? Just kiss me alrea… hmm…”

 

Magnus never got to complete that sentence as Alec’s lips brushed over him once and then leaning in closer, softly, smoothly. It was like Alec was kissing something fragile, worried of breaking it. Magnus groaned and moved his hands, cupping Alec’s face first, deepening the kiss and then moving them toward his neck, teasing and pulling his hair.

Alec moaned into the kiss. He was just grateful Magnus made the move. He liked it when Magnus’s finger carded through his hair, nails scratching his scalp, tugging in a perfect rhythm, tilting his head to grab his lips better.

Alec parted his lips slightly and let Magnus take charge. He snaked his arms around Magnus to which Magnus shivered lightly and nibbled on his lips. Alec loved the taste of Magnus’s lips and tongue and… blood.

Worried and shocked Alec pulled away. He gazed at Magnus trying to find anything to tell him if he hurt Magnus or did it wrong. But he had to smile when Magnus groaned again, made a little grabbing motion and captured his lips in a swift move.

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus and pressed him against his body. Magnus was not on his feet anymore. His feet rested on Alec’s as Alec walked. Soon Magnus was pressed against a wall. Magnus loved the fact that Alec was so tall that he literally swept him off his feet. He groaned when Alec moved his lips to his jaw. He held onto Alec’s neck. Alec was kissing his way down. Magnus hissed when Alec put a chaste open mouthed kiss on his Adam’s apple. Magnus gripped on Alec’s hair stronger and brought his head up and crashed their lips again.

Alec skimmed a hand downward feeling Magnus’s body as his other hand held Magnus up and against the wall. Their lips were still moving on each other when Alec pulled Magnus’s leg up and wrapped around his hip. Magnus could now actually feel both their member, rock hard, pressing and rubbing against each other. Magnus moaned loudly at the feeling that just got unleashed inside him. He hid his face at Alec’s neck as Alec kissed his neck, long and slow, savoring every inch.

 

“Alec… Alexander… Ahhh” Magnus moaned and Alec was brought back on earth. He felt like he was on ecstasy, his body burning in a sweet fire. “Alexander… Stop now… if you don’t…”

Alec pulled back. He slowly placed Magnus down on his feet and looked at him confused and frustrated.

“I’m sorry. I took it too far.” Alec closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Magnus’s.

“No.” Magnus breathed. “Damn it was hot. I can’t remember when’s the last time someone turned me on so much and made me feel special at the same time.”

“You felt special?” To test the water, Alec touched their noses softly. Magnus didn’t pull back. So Alec let it happen as they breathed heavily.

“Yes. It was one hell of a first kiss for a very first meeting Alexander. It was something to remember. It was special.” Magnus smiled content as Alec smiled at him too, chocolate eyes locked on hazel ones.

“Yeah, me too… It was so damn good. Nobody ever kissed me like that.”

They were still standing in each other’s arms and giving each other smiles when Alec spoke again, “Can we sit? My legs feel…”

Magnus chuckled, “Yeah. Mine too.”

As if they didn’t want to let go of each other, Magnus held Alec’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he led Alec to the couch. Both leaned back as their joined hand rest in middle, happy smiles playing on their face. Magnus brushed his thumb lightly on his lip feeling the swell and numbness. He liked it.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” Alec was a bit worried when he saw Magnus touching his lip.

“No… it was great.” Magnus looked at Alec understanding the worry in Alec’s eyes, “You didn’t hurt me Alec. I rather liked it.”

“One hell of an evening…” Alec smiled softly.

“Valentine’s day evening…” Magnus chuckled, at the fate probably. “And I’ll always be in Isabelle’s debt for this.”

“Hmm... Me too… Just not only to Iz…”

“Who else?” Magnus turned his head to look at Alec’s perfectly sculptured face.

“Church for starter, for choosing Snowbell… Snowbell for choosing Church… You for using my stupid app…” Alec bit his tongue and saw Magnus’s eyes go wide. Magnus sat up suddenly as if he’s found something interesting and tugged at their joined fingers, urging Alec to sit up too.

“That’s your app? You made that app? You’re… like the inventor?” Magnus’s eyes were twinkling with joy.

“Developer actually… But yeah…” Alec sighed, “It was a stupid idea. My friend and I were working on something and we made that. We never thought it’s gonna work.”

“It isn’t a stupid idea. It’s a brilliant idea. I always wondered who made it. But I never thought I’d ever meet that man. Let alone have a really hot and steamy make out session with him in my home on my cat’s date, on frigging Valentine’s Day evening of all days. That’s just…” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec’s slightly flushed cheek at his words, “…brilliant.”

 

They sat in silence for some moment staring at each other until Magnus saw a movement behind Alec. Alec turned around when Magnus laughed lightly.

“I think Church is just confused. I was wondering when Chairman turned gay.”

“Snowbell and Chairman are look alike, like twins. Of course that stupid dumbhead got confused.” Alec chuckled too as he saw Church sitting between Chairman and Snowbell and looking at them one by one, wide eyed and confused as fuck.

“By the way, I am not gay Alexander.” Magnus peeked at Alec and saw his mouth pop open, eyes go wide, “I play for both team. I’m Bi.”

“Uff… You scared me.” Alec wheezed out a breath of relief, “I can work with that. I mean I’m a bit jealous one and you just added the whole frigging population to it. But yes, I’m okay with that. What can I do when you’re so freaking sexy!”

Magnus giggled, “And I think I can work with a little bit of jealousy. It should be there sometimes, Mr. So damned hawt.”

They both had no idea where the conversation was going. So they both fell silent for a few minutes and just enjoyed each other’s touch as Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Magnus, would you like to go on a date with me?” Alec asked out of blue. Magnus was surprised at first but smirked quickly.

“When?”

“Tomorrow?”

“7-ish?”

“I’ll pick you up.” By that time they were grinning like loons at each other.

 

A few more minutes of silence as they sat and watched their cats, playing with Friskies. Church decided to not be confused anymore and befriend with both than have a weird date. Chairman and Snowbell seemed okay with that.

“I know it’s too soon… But I’ll be straightforward with this…” Magnus bit his lip and paused for a moment while Alec looked at him, “Will you be my boyfriend Alexander?” he looked down and hoped Alec wouldn’t misunderstand him or take him as desperate or easy.

Alec smiled, “With all the miracles I’m due in this life… meeting you is the biggest one, probably. And the way my heart responded since I woke up and seen your eyes… I don’t think I can stay away from you either.” Magnus was astonished at Alec’s words. Nobody has ever said anything so sweet to him ever. “It’d be my greatest pleasure to have you as my boyfriend, Magnus.”

Magnus melted. Before Alec could say anything else, he grabbed Alec, pulling him closer, placing their lips together. Alec just had a fraction of moment to smile as reaction to the sweet kiss. When they broke, both were panting hard.

“You know what… We’ll never forget our anniversary. I mean, we’ll end up celebrating it anyway, forgotten or not.” Alec chuckled.

“Thinking a bit far, are we?” Magnus cocked his head and Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus’s stretched neck, making him fall in his arms.

“I’ll give you the answer in a year…” Magnus laughed as Alec whispered between kisses, holding him closer, still kissing his neck, “Or two…” another kiss, “or three…” another kiss, “or four…” another kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re already planning to gimme that answer every year.” Magnus breathed and giggled as Alec started to tickle him between kisses.

“God… you’re so damn beautiful.”

“So are you, my pretty boy.” Magnus pulled up and kissed Alec on lips.

Alec had to laugh at that. “Happy Valentine’s day, Magnus.” Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek, his beautiful, smooth caramel skinned cheek.

Magnus pulled Alec to kiss his lips again, “Happy Valentine’s day, Alexander.”

 

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of editing difference with the original story that was posted on Instagram as the last and final editing was done before posting the story here.  
> Please leave comments if you want to. They are very much appreciated.  
> The tag for this story in Instagram is - #catsondateff


End file.
